


The Ghost Detective and Miss Hermione

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: With the help of Hermione and Lucius, Severus will find his true form.





	The Ghost Detective and Miss Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the September's Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble. I received: Ghost/MC is hunting creature and discover a secret. This is what i come up with. I used grammerly as my beta. What it didn't catch, is my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus sighed as he floated to his desk. He and Hermione had opened up a detective/potion’s agency at her suggestion. His eyes looked upward to see Hermione balancing breakfast, coffee, and a bag of books. “Hermione, let me help you with that.” He floated over to her. His hands became solid and lifted the breakfast up.

“Thank you, Severus. I think I have a lead on that creature we’re hunting. It’s a Phoenix.”

Severus stilled. He recalled a Phoenix over him before his untimely death. He was then appearing as a ghost. He had been searching for his body quite sometime now. “Hermione, I need to let you in on a secret.”

Hermione had placed books on her desk, took a sip of coffee before sitting down. She waited patiently for Severus to bring her breakfast to her.

He floated over to her as he placed the bag down gently, and stared into her eyes. “If that Phoenix was the one that caused me to be a ghost. Then there’s a chance I can be returned if we’re able to find my body. But we need Lucius,”

Hermione’s eyes widened when he told her that. “Do you have a pensieve of that night? To piece together some clues as to where your body is?”

“Yes, Lucius has it. We need him, Hermione. Please!”  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lucius eyed Hermione and Severus floating next to her wearily. “You want me to show her the pensieve Severus? Do you realize the danger you are putting her in?”

Severus crossed his arms and glared at Lucius.

Lucius sighed in defeat and showed Hermione to Severus’ pensieve.

After an hour of viewing the pensieve, Hermione came up for air. “You were right Severus! We need to find the Phoenix and bring you back!”  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The three of them laid a trap for the Phoenix. A thought crossed her mind. “What if its Fawkes?”

Severus snorted. “Unlikely. It wasn’t Fawkes.”

“Shhhh,” Lucius told the arguing pair.

Their patience paid off when they heard a click. Hermione rushed over to the cage to see a brightly colored Phoenix. “So Severus was right! You’re not Fawkes.” She examined the bird.

The Phoenix trilled when she saw Severus, and she pointed her beak towards east.

“She wants us to follow!”

They found Severus’ body in a part of Hogwarts no one used before. Perfectly preserved in a case. “I wonder who did this to you Severus?” Lucius questioned him as he stared at the body.

“I would like to find out. After I am joined with my body.” Severus gestured towards himself.

“Alright, I’m going to let you out. Sing your song to let Severus back to the living.” Hermione told the Phoenix as she released her.

The Phoenix perched next to Severus’ body and trilled a melancholy song. Severus felt a pull towards his body and went with it.

Hermione and Lucius watched Severus’ ghost form disappeared into Severus’ body when the Phoenix finished the song.

The two waited patiently for Severus to awake. Severus’ eyes fluttered open and groaned when he tried to sit up.

His eyes landed on Hermione. He motioned for her to come over to him. She helped him up. “I think a long, hot bath is in order, food and then we’ll find the culprit.” Severus grouched. Trying to get the feeling in his limbs going.

“And you, my friend, will accompany us,” Severus told the Phoenix sternly. She trilled a happy song.


End file.
